The present invention relates to a seat cushion and more particularly to a seat cushion that is specifically adapted to be used outdoors.
In the past, hunters, birdwatchers or other outdoorsmen who, during the course of their activities, would assume a seated position, were required to carry a pillow-type cushion or a slab of cushioning material to cushion their body when seated on the ground, a rock or fallen tree. The pillow-type cushion did not conform to the log or the user's body and it was very bulky, uncomfortable to use and could easily leak its filling. The slab-type of cushion did not give proper cushioning and did not conform to the user's body. Also, it would not provide sufficient warmth, since very little of the insulating material actually touched the user's body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an outdoor seat cushion that will conform to either the user's body or the object on which the user is sitting.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a seat cushion that is easily transported by the user.